1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators, and more particularly, to stackable wind power generators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wind generators create electricity by converting kinetic energies of wind into electric energy. Wind powered generators have great advantages over other generators. Wind generators are not only environmentally safe but also economically sound and sustainable. Unlike fuel generators, there is no need to purchase fuel. The source of energy is wind, which can be obtained in nature. Because wind has kinetic energy to produce electricity, there is no byproduct produced. Accordingly, there is almost zero pollution.
A wind generator converts mechanical energy from the wind into electrical energy using electromagnetic induction. Small wind generators that create 700-1,000 Watts can be easily made. However, there are limitations on how much energy a wind generator can produce. For example, building wind generators of bigger than 2,000 Watts is a major project requiring very large construction. Conventional wind generators that are large are unstable and inefficient.